


This Is His Family

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although not graphically, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild use of petnames, Mpreg, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's pregnancy adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is His Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraElizaStilinskiHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/gifts).



Derek looked out of the corner of his eye. There, laying next to him, was his beautiful mate. Stiles was, without a doubt, the most beautiful site Derek had ever seen. Just 6 months into their relationship, Derek had informed Stiles that Alpha's were able to impregnate their mates, male or female. It wasn't long before Stiles decided he wanted a baby. Every time the couple saw a baby, Stiles would look at Derek and say, "I want one." Of course, as soon as Stiles said it, Derek was on board. He'd always wanted a big family considering he came from one, too. Derek and Stiles agreed to try for their baby when they did the final stage of the mating process. Their mating process consisted of two weeks worth of a horny Derek and hot, sweet lovemaking(the pack and Stiles' words, not Derek's). A month later, and a pregnancy test from Deaton, Stiles was pregnant. Surprisingly, the pack and Sheriff Stilinski were happier than Stiles. Stiles had decided to tell them first since he wanted to surprise his mate. When Derek came home from an 'Alpha business trip', Stiles immediately took him upstairs.

"I've missed you, wolf." Stiles kissed his mate lightly on the lips.

"I missed you, too. I was thinking of you the whole time." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles middle, completely oblivious to that fact that his child was in there. Stiles internally giggled.

"Before we take anything farther, do you smell anything different about me?" Stiles was barely containing his happiness.

"You smell...sweeter. You still smell like yourself just a little sweeter. Why?" At Stiles' moment of silence, Derek turned fearful. Last time this happened, Derek ended up on the couch for giving the 'wrong answer'. Stiles placed Derek's hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Derek, it worked. I went to Deaton's a week ago. We're gonna have a baby." Derek stilled. Stiles was pregnant. His wonderful, loving, amazing, spastic, crazy, beautiful mate was pregnant. Derek instantly grinned and puffed out his chest. He's gonna have a kid soon.

"Baby, that's great! We should tell the pack and your dad." Derek couldn't keep his hands off of Stiles now. His mate was having HIS child. Hell yea!

"I already told them. I told you last because it was supposed to be a surprise." 

"Well I'm definitely surprised. Just promise me something?" Derek had seen what his mom was like when she was pregnant with his younger brother Damien. It was NOT pretty. Well, at least not for his dad anyway. He'd heard from his father and Peter that pregnant people were often moody.

"What?"

"Promise that you won't hit me, cry when I say or do something, and please don't banish me to the couch when your pregnancy hormones kick in?" Stiles look at Derek, teared up, and bursted out laughing. When his aunt Andrea was pregnant, he'd seen her punch his uncle James for no reason and then cry about it.

"Do you honestly think that'll happen to me? I would never be cruel to the best boyfriend in the world." Stiles knew he'd probably eat those words in a few months. For now, he'd roll with it.

\--

Just as Derek predicted, Stiles was a very moody pregnant person. Sometimes, he'd be laughing and talking with the pack. The next minute, he'd be crying or screaming at someone(read: Derek). Even times when Derek didn't do anything, Stiles would yell and scream and then cry because of Derek. If Stiles didn't tell Derek that he loves him everyday, Derek would think his mate hated him. Not only was Stiles emotional, he was always sexual insatiable. The littlest things Derek did would make him aroused. Derek never took anything past a blow job or a hand job because he was afraid to hurt Stiles or his cub. Stiles decided that blow jobs and hand jobs weren't enough. He needed his mate inside him.

"Derek, wake up. I need you to do me a favor." A 7 months pregnant Stiles sat on top of Derek. Since Stiles had a little frame, his stomach stuck out even more. Derek once mentioned that Stiles was 'huge'. That resulted in Stiles crying and throwing things at him. He made a mental note to NEVER inform Stiles how big his stomach was.

"What is it? Is it time? Are you hurt?" Derek jumped up out of his sleep. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions. Whenever Stiles claimed he 'needed' Derek, Derek would immediately go into 'mother hen mode' and ask if Stiles was alright.

"No, it's not time. We have, like, 2 months left. No, I'm not hurt. But I really do need something from you." Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek almost broke his own neck trying to check if Stiles was ok.

"What is? Are you having cravings again? Because I refuse to go back to the store for anymore pudding and corn chips." Stiles grinned when he thought about how frustrated Derek had been when the first store he went to didn't have the things Stiles was craving.

"No cravings. But I really really need you to either fuck me or make love to me. It's your call, dude." Derek's eyes almost popped out of his head. Stiles was so blunt about the most inappropriate things.

"Stiles, no. It probably isn't good for the baby." 

"Actually, Sourbrows, it is. I asked Deaton a few months ago and he says that it helps our little boy feel closer to his daddy. Well, that only works with little werebabies. I'm pretty sure Tyler is going to be a werebaby because his daddy is a werewolf. Never mind the fact that his 'mommy' is human. But I mean that's totally ok. I guess my dad would be alright with grandpuppies if you know what I mean. Sometimes I wish--" Derek cut off the rest of Stiles' rant by kissing him.

"Fine. But I'm not fucking you. You know I hate that word by the way. I'm making love to you so I won't hurt you or Tyler." 

For the next hour or so, the Alpha pair's room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Stiles was so glad the pack were all heavy sleepers. Derek may have been gentle, but that didn't stop Stiles from being loud.

\--  
Stiles' last 2 months flew by. Before he knew it, he only had a few days before his baby would be here. Suddenly, Stiles felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He'd already experienced Braxton Hicks. This was much worse. Stiles, not being able to run downstairs, sat on the floor and yelled for his mate.

"Derek! Get your ass up here right now!" Hearing his mate, Derek ran from the clearing where he was training the pack. Once he was upstairs, he discovered his mate. He was greeted with a very pregnant and very angry Stiles.

"Oh god. Is it time?" Derek started panting and pacing.

"No, I'm just chilling here on the floor for fun. Yes it's time, dumbass!" Even when he was in labor, he was still sarcastic. Without another word, Derek picked up his mate. Derek ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Camaro. There was no way in hell Stiles would fit in the front. So he'd have to lay in the backseat.

"I'll have the pack call your dad. But right now, we have to get you to Deaton." Derek hopped in his car and sped away like a bat out of Hell. Just his luck, there was traffic on the way.

"Derek, please. Go faster! It hurts so much!" Stiles was moaning and crying from the backseat.

"I can't. There's a little bit of traffic. Just hang on for a few more minutes. I promise I'll get you there soon." Although he wasn't showing it, Derek was panicking inside.

"Derek, please. You have to hurry! I can't take this much longer!" The traffic finally dispersed. Derek drove as fast as his car could go.

"We're almost there, baby. Just hold in there for me." That was the last thing Stiles heard before he blacked out.

\--  
When Stiles came to, he was in Deaton's exam room. He looked down at his flat stomach. He instantly panicked.

"Stiles, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. Don't you wanna meet your little boy first?" Stiles looked up to see Deaton with an amused expression.

"He's here already? I want to see him!" Stiles looked around frantically. He froze at the sight to his left side. There Derek was holding a baby who looked just like him. 

"I-Is that Tyler?"

"Yea, Stiles. This our little boy. Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course! Give me my baby, please." Just to be cheeky, Stiles batted his eyelashes. Derek handed him their Tyler. He was a spitting image of Derek. He had Derek's dark hair, cheekbones, and his beautiful sea green eyes. The only think of Stiles he had was his adorable upturned nose.

"Oh my gosh, Derek! He looks just like you. I'm a little worried if this is actually my kid" Stiles joked. His little boy was perfect.

"By the way, how did he come out? Because I really don't want a scar to damage my hot mom body." Derek chuckled at his mate.

"You were too far along to have a Cesarean. You had to push him out. Don't worry, though. Deaton already stitched you back up." Stiles shuddered. He was so glad he wasn't awake during that time. It probably hurt like a bitch.

"Have you decided on his whole name yet?" They'd already agreed on a first name. But they couldn't decide on a middle name.

"I was waiting on you to wake up, actually. The mommy usually picks the name anyway" Derek teased his mate.

"Asshole. Uhm...how about Tyler Johnathan Hale?" Johnathan just so happened to be Stiles and Derek's father's name. Stiles had made a joke about them being long lost brothers until Derek pointed out that it was wrong to fuck your brother.

"I like it. Don't you want to hyphenate the last name, though?"

"Well, since we're already engaged, I figured I'd give him yours. I'll be taking your last name anyway. Besides, I have cousins who can carry on the Stilinski name. Plus I don't want my baby to be picked on because of his last name. God knows my parents put me through Hell for my first and last name." Stiles shook his head at the memory of his first day of school. His baby didn't deserve to go through that.

"Tyler Johnathan Hale, it is. You did such a good job, Stiles. It took a lot out of you to bring Tyler into this world. I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you and I love you and our little boy so much." Never I all of there years together had Derek said so much to Stiles. 

"I love you, too, Der. He's perfect and I can't wait to see what a wonderful kid he'll be. However, he needs his diaper changed and I vote you change him first!" Stiles could never carry on a conversation without sarcasm. Derek laughed. He looked at Stiles and their little boy. This was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment, bookmark, leave feedback!


End file.
